


ERASE UNA VEZ / ONCE UPON A TIME

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, destinados a estar juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido con Bruce y Selina si las circunstancias que atraviesan fueran distintas? Se habrían conocido si los padres de Bruce no hubieran sido asesinados o si la madre de Selina no la hubiera abandonado? Estarán ellos realmente destinados a estar juntos? Y como seria sus vidas si decidieran quedarse juntos y luchar por su amor?





	1. LA VIDA DE SELINA SI SU MADRE NO LA HUBIERA ABANDONADO

Un día antes:

 

Bruce sospechaba que el doctor Hugo strange hacia experimentación con humanos y envió a Selina a infiltrarse en su laboratorio para conseguir las pruebas de las acciones ilegales de Hugo strange pero justo cuando Selina estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, Hugo atrapo a Selina y la llevo a un cuarto para experimentar con ella una nueva píldora que hacía a los pacientes ver sus vidas alternas si hubieran vivido en diferentes circunstancias a las que se encontraban actualmente. Hugo había desarrollado esta píldora con ayuda de unos científicos pero necesitaban pacientes de prueba cuando tomo a Selina de rehén.  
Alfred: ya tiene noticias sobre la srta. Kyle?  
Bruce: no Alfred, pero escuche la voz de Hugo strange , Selina me llamo y se cortó la llamada .… creo que fue un error pedirle a Selina que me ayudara, si Hugo strange la lastima no me lo perdonaría!   
Alfred: en ese caso, deberíamos ir a buscarla

 

Durante la alucinación de Selina:

 

Maria kyle era madre soltera, el padre de su hija había muerto el mismo día en que Maria dio a luz a Selina. Maria era muy pobre así que se dedicaba a trabajar para un grupo criminal que hacen lavado de dinero. Asi Maria kyle podía darle a Selina una mejor vida pero trabajando ilícitamente.  
Selina: mama ya llegue! Estas en casa?  
Selina no vio a su madre pero en la sala del departamento había un pastel de cumpleaños , 2 regalos y una carta de su madre   
“Feliz cumpleaños hija, lamentablemente esta vez no te acompañare por mi trabajo pero te prepare esto, espero que te guste! Te amo”  
En la primera caja de regalo había un hermoso vestido azul con unos zapatos muy bonitos y en la segunda caja había un gatito, Selina estaba muy feliz porque su madre le había regalado lo que Selina le pidió la semana pasada.   
Selina estaba muy entretenida jugando con su gatito hasta que su amiga toco la puerta   
Holly: Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Te traje un regalo  
Selina: gracias Holly, que es?  
Holly: entradas para un concierto de ópera, me entere de que la mansión Wayne, pertenece a una familia adinerada y realizara un concierto esta noche para recaudar fondos y ayudar a las personas más pobres de la ciudad. Creo que sería interesante que fuéramos!  
Selina: está bien, vamos  
Durante el concierto, Bruce y Alfred recibían a los invitados hasta que Bruce quedo impactado con la belleza de Selina y la invito a salir.  
Bruce: nunca había conocido a una chica tan hermosa como tú  
Selina: les dices eso a todas las chicas?  
Bruce: no, solo a ti. Tú eres especial. Me gustaría conocerte mejor  
Selina: me estas invitando a salir?  
Bruce: solo si estás de acuerdo, claro  
Selina: si me gustaría  
Al día siguiente Selina estaba muy entusiasmada y se lo conto a su madre  
Maria: A dónde vas tan arreglada?  
Selina: te acuerdas del chico guapo que te hable ayer, pues hoy tenemos una cita.  
Maria: hija ten cuidado   
Selina: no te preocupes madre, te aseguro que él es un caballero  
Bruce recogió a Selina en su auto y se fueron a un restaurante lujoso  
Selina: Y a dónde vamos?  
Bruce : es una sorpresa  
En el restaurante  
Selina: es un bonito lugar  
Bruce: me alegra que te guste. Me creerías si te contara que nunca e tenido una cita real como esta?  
Selina: enserio nunca?  
Bruce: nunca me había sentido tan bien con una chica como cuando estoy contigo. Crees en el amor a primera vista?  
Selina: no creí que fuera posible hasta que te conocí. Y vives en esa mansión tu solo?  
Bruce: solo yo y Alfred, mis padres fallecieron hace años.  
Ellos sentían una conexión muy especial y no podían negar la atracción tan fuerte que sentían el uno por el otro. Bruce llevo a Selina a su casa pero cuando iban a despedirse, se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado e intenso  
Selina: Bruce, creo que…..  
Bruce: quiero verte de nuevo mañana

 

Rescatando a Selina:

 

Justo en ese momento Bruce y Alfred ingresaron a Indian Hill para rescatar a Selina y cortaron la luz. Bruce estaba desesperado por saber noticias de ella. Selina despertó confundida de su alucinación y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba para escapar de Hugo.  
Bruce: Hugo que le hiciste a Selina? Donde esta ella?  
Alfred: sabemos que la tienes secuestrada Hugo!  
Hugo: No se dé qué me hablan pero no puedo dejar que se vayan  
En ese momento Hugo presiono un botón, y la habitación se llegó de un gas que hizo a Alfred y Bruce desmayarse.  
Cuando Bruce se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado a una camilla. El intento pedir auxilio pero vino Hugo strange y lo obligo a ingerir la pastilla.


	2. LA VIDA DE BRUCE SI SUS PADRES NO HUBIERAN SIDO ASESINADOS

El padre de Bruce era estricto con él y pocas veces lo dejaban salir con sus amigos. Thomas Wayne quería que su hijo solo se concentrara en prepararse bien para manejar las empresas de la familia. Mientras que su madre si lo dejaba divertirse con sus amigos, ella quería que su hijo disfrutara de su adolescencia y siempre lo consentía. Bruce creció como un niño millonario, mimado por sus padres, a él le gustaba pasear en yate con sus amigos y salir a divertirse. Pero a diferencia de su amigos, Bruce es un chico maduro y muy responsable, también es noble y tiene un gran corazón.  
Una noche, los amigos de Bruce lo invitaron a una fiesta pero como su padre no le dio permiso, el decidió escaparse por la ventana para ir a la fiesta. Bruce no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta de sus amigos así que empezó a correr. Pero del otro lado de la calle, una hermosa chica de cabellos rizados y ojos verdes corría en la misma dirección huyendo de dos hombres que la perseguían. Y justo cuando ambos jóvenes se aceraron a la esquina de la calle, los dos tropezaron el uno con el otro y Selina se cayó encima de Bruce, la atracción entre ellos se sintió al instante en que ambos se miraron, Bruce quedo cautivado con la belleza de Selina.  
Selina: lo siento  
Bruce: me das tu numero?  
Selina: llevo prisa ahora. (Ella se fue corriendo al ver que lo hombres que la perseguían se aproximaban)  
Bruce: oye espera!. (Bruce al darse cuenta de la situación olvido la fiesta de sus amigos para seguir a Selina)  
Bruce en ese momento solo pensaba en proteger a Selina de esos hombres. El aun no la conocía pero sentía una una conexión hacia ella que no podía explicar.   
Selina: porque me sigues?  
Bruce: estaba preocupado por ti? Porque te siguen esos hombres?  
“Voy a matarte, niña” dijo uno de los hombre que perseguían a Selina  
Bruce: ven , no nos atraparan aquí.   
Bruce agarro la mano de Selina y la llevo a un callejón con poca iluminación y los hombres siguieron su camino sin poder encontrar a Selina.  
Selina: pues gracias por salvarme  
Bruce: entonces, me dirás tu nombre?  
Selina: mi nombre es Selina , pero la gente me llama gatita  
Bruce: soy Bruce Wayne  
Selina: mucho gusto  
Bruce: igualmente. Entonces me contaras tu historia?  
Selina: Les robe un objeto a esos hombres era por eso que querían atraparme pero lo hice porque ese objeta le pertenecía a mi madre antes de morir!  
Bruce lejos de juzgarla, la comprendió  
Bruce: Bien, pero es demasiado tarde. Tienes un lugar donde quedarme?  
Selina: Son, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo!  
Bruce: puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir  
Selina: pero no creo que tu familia este de acuerdo con eso  
Bruce: no te preocupes por ellos, yo me encargare.  
Selina: de acuerdo, pero solo por unos días  
Bruce llevo a Selina a la mansión Wayne pero sus padres estaban esperándolos en el escritorio.   
Thomas: donde estabas Bruce?  
Bruce: papa lo siento. Quise avisarte antes de salir de casa pero no te vi y tenía que recoger a mi novia, ella vive en otra ciudad y vino de lejos para visitarme.  
Selina: hola, me da gusto conocerlos, Bruce me hablo mucho de ustedes!  
Martha: a nosotros también, nuestro hijo nos había hablando antes sobre su novia  
Bruce: Puede quedarse ella con nosotros?  
Thomas: y por cuanto tiempo vino a visitarte?  
Bruce: una semana  
Martha: creo que es una buena idea, así podemos conocerla mejor.  
Selina se sentía muy nerviosa, la habitación de huésped que la familia de Bruce le dio, era muy grande y cómoda pero no lograba dormir. En ese momento Bruce toco la puerta   
Bruce: puedo entrar  
Selina: si, adelante  
Bruce: perdón por decir que eras mi novia  
Selina: no te preocupes, parece a una explicación lógica para presentarme en tu casa!  
Bruce: es probable que mañana nos pregunten como nos conocimos y debemos coincidir en una historia  
Selina: y que les diremos?  
Bruce: podemos decirle que nos conocimos por internet y que viniste a visitarme para poder conocerlos mejor. Y que piensas vivir aquí más adelante.  
Selina: me parece bien.  
Bruce: Entonces hablamos mañana, que descanses.  
Selina: Bruce, gracias. Eres un caballero!  
Bruce: descansa. (bruce le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación)  
Al día siguiente, después de desayunar con Alfred y los padres de Bruce, los adolescentes fueron a platicar cerca de la piscina  
Selina: tus padres son muy amables. Tienes suerte de tenerlos!  
Bruce: lo sé, Selina me hace muy feliz tenerte en mi casa.  
Selina: eres un buen amigo Bruce.  
Bruce: me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos en el futuro. (Bruce se sentía tan atraído a Selina que no pudo resistirse y la beso)  
Selina no podía negar que también se sentía atraída por Bruce y lo beso también  
Selina: Podríamos intentarlo en el futuro. Sería interesante

 

Selina intenta rescatar a Bruce y despertarlo de la alucinación:

 

Selina había escuchado la voz de Bruce mientras discutía con Hugo, así que ella estaba buscándolo habitación por habitación y cuando por fin llego a la habitación en la que tenían a Bruce amarrado y dopado con esa pastilla, ella intento despertarlo de su alucinación pero Hugo escucho los gritos de Selina y la atrapo.  
Selina: Bruce , por favor despierta! Estamos en peligro, ese loco hará experimentos con nosotros, tenemos que salir de aquí!  
Hugo: no sabes cuánta razón tienes niña!  
Hugo estaba detrás de Selina y la desmayo aplicando un objeto con descarga eléctrica sobre ella. Cuando Selina despertó, Hugo la obligo a ingerir esa pastilla otra vez.


	3. BRUCE Y SELINA ALUCINAN JUNTOS SOBRE SU VIDAS COMO PAREJA EN EL FUTURO

En esta alucinación, Bruce y Selina son adultos y después de 7 años de novios, se casaron. 

Bruce estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de la mansión Wayne cuando llego Selina  
Selina: amor estas ocupado?  
Bruce: Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mi esposa! (ambos se besaron en ese momento)  
Selina: Fui al médico y tengo una excelente noticia  
Bruce: y cuál es? Ya sabes porque te desmayaste ayer?  
Selina: si , tendremos un bebe y es una niña.  
Bruce: enserio! gracias amor. (Ambos están felices con la noticia y se abrazaron)  
Selina: tenemos que decirle a Alfred!  
Bruce: si ya lo llame  
Alfred: me llamaba señor?  
Bruce: Alfred, serás abuelo?  
Alfred: muchas felicidades a los dos.  
Selina: gracias Alfred, estamos seguros que nuestra hija tendrá un abuelo muy divertido  
Alfred: así que tendremos una princesa!

Horas después…

Selina: Bruce, como vamos a criarla?. Como Batman tienes muchos enemigos? Y yo también los tengo? No quiero poner en riesgo a nuestra bebe.  
Bruce: no te preocupes por eso cariño, hasta ahora nadie sabe que yo soy Batman y tampoco saben que tú eres Catwoman, pero por nuestra seguridad podríamos pasar unos meses en Suiza hasta que nazca nuestra hija.  
Selina: y cuando ella crezca?  
Bruce: Podemos matricular a nuestra hija en un colegio internado que se encuentre en una ciudad cerca de Gotham, así podríamos visitarla seguido y cuando cumpla 16 la traemos a Gotham.  
Selina: me parece una excelente idea! También me gustaría que ella aprendiera artes marciales desde niña.  
Bruce: cuenta con eso!  
Selina: tengo mucha suerte de tener una familia maravillosa como la nuestra!  
Bruce: yo tengo suerte de tenerte en mi vida.

 

Lucios rescata a Alfred, Bruce y Selina:

 

Alfred le había contado a Lucios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y le pidió que si ellos no lograban regresar a la mansión Wayne en 2 horas, llamara a la policía. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, solo son la intervención de la policía pudieron rescatarlos a todos. Primero rescataron a Alfred, luego fueron por los adolescentes, Bruce y Selina se abrazaron cuando despertaron de las alucinaciones.  
Ya en la mansión Wayne Bruce y Selina hablaron sobre lo que sucedió.  
Bruce: perdón por haberte metido en este problema  
Selina: no te preocupes, no fie tan malo después de todo  
Bruce: no creo que todo sea una coincidencia, quiero decir …. El hecho de que tengamos la misa alucinación sobre un futuro juntos, el ver como hubiera sido mi vida con mis padres  
Selina: creo que aquí o en cualquier otra vida o circunstancias, nosotros estamos destinados a conocernos!  
Bruce: yo estoy seguro que mi destino eres tú. (en ese momento ambos se besaron)  
Selina: me gustaría intentarlo  
Bruce: a mí también. Selina quieres ser mi novia?  
Selina: por supuesto.   
Ambos se besaron y abrazaron de felicidad

Un mes después….

Bruce preparo una cena romántica para Selina y en esa noche ellos hicieron el amor  
Bruce: te amo Selina! ahora más que nunca.  
Selina: yo también te amo. Es la mejor noche de mi vida  
Bruce: para mí también, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos.  
Selina: me prometes que no volverás a irte de Gotham  
Bruce: te lo prometo! Pero si alguna vez tuviera que irme de nuevo, te llevare conmigo. Me gustaría tener una familia contigo como en la alucinación que tuvimos.  
Selina: seria maravilloso.


End file.
